


nothing but damaged goods

by KnifingGale



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bell Has Trust Issues, Bell Needs A Hug, Blind!Bell, Blindness, F/M, Female Bell (Call of Duty), Language Barrier, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bell, Older Man/Younger Woman, Perseus is a bit of a softie towards Bell, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Perseus, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, post-solovetsky, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/pseuds/KnifingGale
Summary: Bell knew she was nothing but damaged goods. Yet somehow she woke up to darkness and the tightening of the crimson noose around her neck. All she could wonder was why.Why did Perseus save her?
Relationships: Bell (Call of Duty) & Perseus (Call of Duty: Black Ops Cold War), Bell (Call of Duty)/Perseus (Call of Duty: Black Ops Cold War)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	nothing but damaged goods

All that heralded his presence was the tightening of the red thread around your neck along with a light pull on the thread itself. You had felt the red string tighten and loosen every so often from the day you had woken up to the pitch blackness.

“You remember my voice, don’t you?” 

You leaned your head towards the direction of his voice. His voice was obviously accented. 

_Russian_. 

And deep down, you knew who he was. 

You heard his voice time and time again. 

How could you ever forget it?

_Don’t trust Adler._

You heard heavy footsteps by your bedside before the screech of the metal chair nearby moving against the floor. As you awaited what was to come, you couldn’t help but wonder why.

Why were you saved?

You were a traitor, who divulged the plans regarding Solovetsky to Adler and his team. 

Even now...if you were given a second chance, you still would have told them. 

The only thing you would have changed was making sure Adler really did shoot you dead at that cliffside. 

Because you knew deep down, whatever Perseus had planned for you was worse than death itself.

No mercy was spared to traitors, after all. 

_And so the noose tightens_ , you mused as the red thread constricted more and more around your neck. With each and every step he took closer to you, you felt it tighten. 

Was it yet another side-effect of MK Ultra? A manifestation of your past and guilt?

Regardless of the underlying cause, it had become so great a pressure that you would have a hard time speaking if you attempted it. Although, you hadn’t attempted to speak ever since awakening to the darkness around you.

You grew tense when you felt a gloved hand gingerly brushing against the area where the red thread was tied around your neck. You could feel the leather rub against the sensitive imprint left on your skin by the noose of crimson thread around your neck. 

Eventually, you felt his fingers move slightly downwards. It was a gentle yet firm pressure against the steady pulsing of your carotid artery at your neck where your noose rested. 

There were a thousand different ways you could see him killing you.

Crushing your windpipe, snapping your neck, strangling you with those large gloved hands-

_Traitor, traitor, **traitor**. _

Yet all you heard was a sigh coming from the man beside you.

“ _Прости меня_.”

There was something...off in this voice, almost mournful as if regretting something. You couldn’t understand what he was saying though. You...you knew Russian in the past. But now it felt like something was missing.

Brain damage, you guessed. 

“ _Американцы схватили вас, и вам промыли мозги. Теперь ты вернулся._ “

You blinked in confusion.

Was he trying to give a speech on how he regretted ever trusting you in the first place? And that he was going to strangle you slowly and painfully with the pillow under you while watching the life drain from your opaque eyes?

Really, you didn’t know if Perseus gave a speech to every person or traitor he was about to kill. But you were rather impatient. 

The anticipation was killing you really. 

“I…” you trailed off before coughing. Your voice was still hoarse from the lack of use and medication shoved into you for days on end, “I told them about Solovetsky. I betrayed you.” 

You tried your best to relax, anticipating a sudden violent tightening of pressure on your neck. 

“Больше никто не должен этого знать.” 

“I...I don’t understand what you’re saying,” you confessed honestly. If he was trying to get you to confess intel, he would have no luck with that. Looking back on it, you had no useful intel on the operations of Adler and his team. All the background information you were given was most likely either highly specific or made-up in the process of MK Ultra.

“Of course, you don’t, comrade,” Perseus said, this time English. You could have sworn you heard the faint sound of underlying amusement in his accented voice. 

“ _Я хотел защитить тебя. У такого человека, как я, много врагов._ ” the Soviet suddenly said, his tone rather...different this time. It almost sounded like a confession…

Was he admitting that he planned on killing you all along with or without Arash finishing the job for him?

Suddenly, you heard him laugh, although his voice sounded anything but entertained, “ _Я бы сам справился с Арашем, если бы знал, что он задумал в Трабзоне._ ” 

In fact, he sounded rather murderous with that last sentence of his…

Perseus must have been telling you about how he would execute you because of your betrayal at Solovetsky. 

“ _Я больше не совершу ту же ошибку._ ” 

You tilted your head towards the direction his voice was coming from. Perseus sounded...determined in a similar way you had heard him speak in the one memory you had in that meeting with him and the rest of his associates. 

Wait....was he waxing poetic about bringing the downfall of the West once again?

You sighed as your hands tightened in their grip on the cotton sheets of your bed. You really just wanted him to get over with what he was going to do. 

...unless he wanted to interrogate you for information.

Even then, he wouldn’t gain anything.

You were nothing but damaged goods. 

You were pulled away from your thoughts by the sensation of leather brushing against the thin red string around your neck, shifting it lightly.

You vaguely noticed how it was more of a necklace now than a stifling choker. 

_A loose noose_ , you laughed silently to yourself. 

You felt an ever so slight bit of pressure applied more against the pulse point of your carotid artery at your neck. You closed your eyes even though you could see nothing as it was, waiting for the inevitable.

But all you heard were his words. 

“ _ты никогда не умрешь, душа моя._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I came up with this idea at 2am, talked about it a bit with a friend, and now...well now I officially ship Perseus/Bell. It’s also official now that I multiship Bell XD. I hope Perseus wasn’t too OOC in this. Personally, I hate my writing but this was a plot bunny stuck in my head and I also desperately needed at least one fic involving Perseus/Post-Solovetsky!Bell. 
> 
> Also, here’s the translation notes in order that they were said (courtesy of Google Translate. Apologies to any Russian-speakers who may read this fic):
> 
> 1\. “Forgive me.”  
> 2\. “You were captured and brainwashed by the Americans. You’re back now. “  
> 3\. “No one else has to know that.”  
> 4\. “I wanted to protect you. A man like me has many enemies.”
> 
> 5\. “I would have handled Arash myself if I had known what he had planned in Trabzon.”  
> 6\. “I will not make the same mistake again.”  
> 7\. “You can never die, my soul.”
> 
> Well, I hope y’all enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
